


Bad Day

by kikubeamblah



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikubeamblah/pseuds/kikubeamblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a (very) bad day and Haruka helps him get over it.  </p>
<p>Inspired by/expands on tumblr user im-so-sherlocked 's headcanon tumblr post.</p>
<p>Short, fluffy, and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: drabble inspired by a headcanon posted on tumblr by im-so-sherlocked. i own nothing/the usual.
> 
> it’s rinharu of course.
> 
> warnings: swearing, and FLUFF

Everything in the world stressed out Rin Matsuoka. Everything in the world annoyed Rin. And today, today was particularly annoying. 

Today began bad enough when the Rin woke up thirty minutes later than he’d intended to. It’s always going to be a bad day when things go wrong first thing in the morning. He’d apparently set his alarm for P.M. not A.M. With a curse mostly aimed at himself, he got out of bed. It got worse, when apparently his lateness made him the last person in his family to get to shower. It took his fucking sister at least ten minutes to put her makeup on, meaning that he stood outside waiting while she messed around. When he finally made it into the shower, all the hot water was used, and it was icy cold. Then, he spent an hour in traffic getting to his summer part-time job. His boss yelled at him. This made him particularly upset, because Rin was never late, “We expect better from you, you’re such a good worker.”

As if this wasn’t bad enough, nearly every customer had something to complain to him about.

“My coffee’s too hot.”

“Can you reheat this? It’s room temperature.”

“Why isn’t there any ice in the soda machine?”

The worst of all, of course, were the bratty kids whose parents for some reason found it perfectly okay to leave their kids in the shop while they went shopping in other stores. It was a fast-food restaurant, not a fucking day-care, Rin had complained about this to Haruka several times in the past.

Rin made it through the day without much left for patience. He was about to leave when his boss called him in for yet another meeting.

“As I’m sure you know Rin, we’ve been having some budget difficulties, I’m afraid this will be your last paycheck here,” his boss handed him the envelope, “of course. We know you’re a hard worker, and we’re sure you’ll be able to find employment elsewhere.”

Rin felt his heart sink, but he nodded, biting back his thoughts and wondering if they had decided this simply because he had come late this morning. He took the check and felt guilt build up inside him. For as much as he hated his job, this was his money for him and Haruka. If he didn’t have a job, then he couldn’t take Haruka out, and they wouldn’t be able to get an apartment together when they went off to college in Tokyo, and they wouldn’t be able to go to movies together, and the list went on. 

Rin felt overcome by dread. What would Haruka say when he told him about this? Surely Haruka would hate him and dump him and think he was a loser for getting fired. Rin felt his body tighten, but he had to go on. There was still more to fucking do.

He drove over the public school. He had been training alongside Haruka all summer, and it was the one thing that he looked forward to everyday. He was nervous now, but he still wanted to go. Perhaps a swim would clear his head and put him in the right frame of mind to tell Haruka the news. 

Of course, it got worse.

While he was on the highway heading for the school, the check engine light appeared on his dashboard. Rin cursed loudly.

There goes my last fucking paycheck. I can’t even spend this on Haruka, Rin’s anger bubbled.

He got to the school and for some reason, in spite of it being summer, in spite of the school always having parking spaces, today of all days, there were none. The school was hosting some midsummer outdoor charity function to raise money for the upcoming school year. Not only were there no parking places, but the pool was closed. Rin wouldn’t be swimming with Haruka today. Naturally, it was at that point that he checked his cell-phone and saw that Haruka had texted him this over an hour ago. Rin didn’t bother replying to the text. It was too late now anyway.

Instead, Rin continued to push his engine, and drove over to Haruka’s house. He traipsed up to the house feeling completely miserable.

Fuck work. Fuck my car. Fuck that fucking school. Fuck everything. 

Fuck me.

Haruka was sipping tea and sitting on the couch in his living room. He had obviously prepared a snack for himself and for Rin. There was sliced fish on a plate in front of him, and Rin knew without a doubt it had to be Mackarel.

Rin didn’t even greet Haruka, he launched right into a rant, “Today has been literally the worst fucking day ever.”

Haruka was quiet. He knew Rin well enough to know that Rin merely needed to clear his chest, and so, he sipped on his tea.

“It began with my fucking sister taking for fucking ever once again in the bathroom,” Rin paused and corrected himself, “No, nevermind, it began with my fucking alarm. I set it for P.M. instead of A.M. by mistake. Like seriously, how is that even possible? I didn’t know that was possible.”

Haru’s lips curled a bit, he was careful not to mock Rin, because he knew that that would only further upset the redhead. But, he was slightly amused by this story.

“And it only got fucking worse from there,” Rin went straight to the heart of the matter, “I...I lost my job Haru.”

This got Haruka’s attention, he raised his eyes and looked at Rin. He didn’t say anything, but he was shaken. The two of them had been working hard to save every last penny to be able to move in together as soon as possible. It was hell living apart.

“I-I know. I think it’s cause I was late. I’m so sorry Haru, I’ll do my best to find another, and I just, my check engine light came on, so I can’t even give you this paycheck, because you know how my fucking Mom is, and I need a car, and I just can’t. And the pool was closed, and I just, I just can’t.”

Haru felt guilty, he hadn’t meant to put pressure on Rin about the money. He didn’t usually comment on Rin’s rants, but part of this had been his fault and Haru wanted to clear the air, “Rin, it’s going to be fine. We’ll figure it out.”

“No, Haru, no it’s not. We’re gonna be stuck here forever, and my car isn’t going to work and I’m not going to be able to drive to visit you, and I’m not going to be able to get to the pool and so I’m not going to be able to swim with you, and I don’t have any money, and I just - I just fucking can’t,” The words flew from his mouth bitterly.

Haruka was starting to see Rin unfold in a way that he was all too familiar with. Rin had anger management issues, and he could only contain so much before he got physical. Never with people, of course, but Rin had put his hand through a window once in a fit of rage, and done some serious damage to himself. He’d needed about 15 stitches that time, and it was generally just not good for Rin to get this angry.

Haruka stood up slowly and carefully. Rin was shaking he was so mad. He didn’t like getting this way with Haruka. But, he needed that money. He needed that money so badly, because if they had money, then they could live together. They could be free. They could be open together. His hands curled into fists, and Haruka moved slowly over to him.

Haruka put his right hand on Rin’s left shoulder. He lowered his hand to Rin’s arm, his voice was calm, steady, and comforting, and he only needed one word, “Rin.”

Rin’s fists unclenched almost immediately. His brow un-furrowed, and his lips which had been stuck in the tightest frown, parted to allow a small sigh to escape. Haru kept his hand on Rin, and Rin continued to unfurl. His muscles relaxed. His heart slowed to rest. Rin took a few deep breaths and calmed down. He closed his eyes and leaned his head to one side.

He looked at the other end of the room and bit his lip. Haruka’s grip on him tightened just a little. It was a nudge for Rin to relax more. Rin shrugged his shoulders and smiled and the darkhaired boy.

Neither of them had to say another word about any of these topics.

It was going to be okay.


End file.
